Blog użytkownika:Kira777333/Family Freddy Featbear Pizza cz.9
CZAICIE TO! NOC NUMER 7! SIEDEM! PO CAŁYM TYGODNIU ZMAGANIA SIĘ Z ANIMATRONIKAMI I NIEANIMATRONIKAMI NADSZEDŁ CZAS NA OSTATNIĄ NOC! Link do poprzedniej części: cz.8 __________________________________________________________________ "JUST GOLD" thumb|left|262px|JUST GOLDthumb|278px|JUST GOLD 20:50pm NIGHTnr.7 aktywność:1 Ta noc miała byc inna od wszystkich. Normalnie Animatroniki będa starały się dostać do biura i zabić pracujących tam nastolatków, ale tym razem jeden a właściwie jedna z nich będzie chciła się wydostać lecz nie z budynku, ale w jego głąb. Do tajemniczej i zawsze zamkniętej piwnicy gdzie ma znajdować się pudło z napisem "FNaF's" zawierające wszystkie odpowiedzi. Dobra dosyc tego monologu! Przechodzę do rzeczy. Przyjaciele przyszli jak zwykle wcześniej. Tym razem mieli udawać, że nie ma z nimi Maria, a ona sama miała schować się pod biurkiem i potajemnie o 1:00am wyruszyć do piwnicy po drugiej stronie pizzer nie mając pewności czy rzeczywiście będzie otwarta. Zagrorzenie było oczywiste. Animatroniki bardziej aktywnie niż wcześniej, ale gra była warta świeczki. Ubrała się specjalnie cała na czarno. Przyjaciele również jej pomogli przynosząc różne rzeczy m.in: łoki-toki tylko do ucha, plecak, latarke, młotek, śrubokręt i ręcznik (oczywiście od Boba. Maria nie sądziła, że jaj pomoże, ale wzięła go żeby nie zrobić mu przykrośći). - Jo, a pójdziesz do pracy w przyszłym tygodniu jeśli oczywiście przeżyjesz? - Kenet - Nie wiem. Na razie skupiam się żeby dożyć jutra. - Skoda, że Mari nie ma - Bob - No. Przydała by nam się jej pomoc, ale wstrząśnienie mózgu to nie mała sprawa - Jo. Było to oczywiście kłamstwo który wymyślił o powiedział bo podobno są obserwowani - Wyjdzie ze szpitala dopiero jutro. 21:00pm aktywność:3 - Foxy. - Już? Dopiero dziewiąta - zamknął drzw, ale Foxy zaczął się dobijać i to dłużej niż zwykle - Czy on nie powinien już skończć? - Powinien. O Chica. - Chica. Siema pizza ziomeczko - Ken podszedł do szyby żeby zacząć z nią gadać, ale ta wykonała Jumpsera - Aaaa! Co ty? Myślałem, że się przyjaźnimy. - Pizza - oczywiście głosem demona. - Dlaczego mi to robisz? 22:00pm aktywność:9 (wszystkie podstawowe i toy) - Długo zamierzacie tu stać? - Jo mówił do Booniego i Freddyiego którzy od 10 minut stoją za szybą - Mam dość patrzenia na waszą dwójkę - Jumpscery Booniego i Frddyiego - Co do? Nie nudzi wam się to? - Jumpscar T.Booniego i T.Freddyego którzy wzięli się znikąd. - Są dzisiaj na prawdę bardzo aktywne. Mangle co kilka minut zmienia miejsce. O siema T.Chica - Ken - Gdzie jest? - W czwórce. O znikła - popatrzył na szybę i zobaczył, że jest za nią - Co? Ale z kąt? Jak? Przed chwilą była w czwórce. Przysięgam. 22:30pm aktywność:11 - Żesz. Balloon Boy co chwilę jest gdzie indziej i zakłuca odbiur kamery. No pieknie. Balloon Girl też doszła do zabawy. - Ciekawe czy są Balloon Kids - Kenet tym zdaniem rozśmieszył pozostałych. 23:00pm aktywność:13 - Co to jest? To Freddy? Spójrzcie - Bob - Wygląda jak Freddy, ale nie do końca - Jo - Jest taki bardziej... W tym momencie Golden Freddy zrobił swój jumpscer do kamery strasząc nastolatków, a sam znikł i zakłucił odbiur kamery na mół minuty. - Co to miało być ja się pytam? - Bob - Przy takich atrakcjach jakie tu mamy domy strachów i te ogromne kolejki górskie w parkach rozrywki to nic - Kenet - Gdzie on się podział? Gdzie jesteś złotko? Okej, okej na piętrze - jumpscer do kamery - Wo the znowu. 00:00am aktywność:18 - Foxy - No weź. Dopiero co biegł jakieś 10 minut temu - Bob zamknął drzwi, Foxy przybiegł, ale się nie dobija - Co? Co on robi? - patrzy przez szybę - Halo Foxy? Lisiasty? - jumpscer Foxyiego - O żesz - chwycił kubek z kawą i rzucił w szybę. Do 1:00am zrobił tak jeszcze 2 razy, ale ataków było 5. 00:20am aktywność:19 - Mangle nad nami! Mangle już zdąrzyła jedną ręką dostać się do biura więc kiedy Jo zablokował wentylacje odcioł mu rękę która wpadła do bióra. - WOW. Co z nią robimy? Wyrzucili na korytarz. 00:50am aktywność:20 Maria była bardzo podenerwowana. Za 10 minut miała wyjść z biura i przedostać się na druga stronę budynku. Już nie było odwrotu. Ciągle myślała o schematah poruszania się Animatroników i możliwych kryjówkach. Jej rozmyślanie przerwał atak Golden Freddyiego. Każde jego uderzenie zabierało 1% energi! A walił kilka minut! Zabrał im jakieś 30%! Kenet cieszył się, że zabrał dziś ze sobą 3 nowe agregatory. 1:00am aktywność:22 Jo walczył ze sobą, ale otworzył drzwi żeby Maria mogła wyjść. Pokryjomu, na czworaka wyszła, a potem trzymała się blisko ściany. Adrenalina krążtła w jej żyłach i kazała uciekać. Z trudem oddychała, ale szła dalej. Przez łoki-toki w uchu słyszała co mówią w biurze. Ułyszała, że Boonie jest w 4 i wiedziała, że zaraz pojawi się na tym korytarzu więc szybko weszła do schowka obo. W samą porę. Cień Booniego przeszedł wzdłuż okna na drzwiach. Odszedł dopiero 2 minuty później lecz dla niej to trwało o wiele dłurzej. Przy poczuciu właściwego upływu czasu pomagał jej zegarek. Poszła dalej. Wchodząć do 2 usłyszała o ToyChice, szybko schowała się pod stół. Siedząc tam zobaczyła jej stopy, a także stopy Booniego i Freddyiego. Wędrowali po pokoju głównie przy stole pod którym była schowana. Serce podchodziło jej do gardła. 5 minut horroru trwało dla niej niczym godzina. W następnym pomieszczeniu pokoju4 na szczęście nikogo nie było. Gożej z następnym Pokojem Fantazy. Drago ciągle stał na scenie jedna los jej sprzyjał bo po chwili poszedł przez drzwi do kuchni obok. Przed pokój również był pusty jednak Maria słyszała, że ktoś szybem wentylacyjnym idzie do niej. Była 1:09 i zgodnie z informacją z wczoraj drzwi nie miały kłudki. Były otwarte. Szybko weszła do środka. Przez uchylone drzwi zobaczyła, że to Freddy, ale złoty. Zaświeciła latarke. Schody były wąskie, ale nie skrzypiały i były w ogólnie dobrym stanie. Na dole zaświeciła światło i okazało się, że piwnica ma taką samą powierzchnię co pizzeria! Pełno w niej było szafek, pułek wyładowanych po brzegi i walającego się przętu a jej zostało leto ponad pół godziny! Mision Imposible! Szybko zaczęła szukać. Znalazła plany budynku, plany techniczne, teczki z planami Animatroników. Zauważyła, że mają być nowe! Tygrysica, Roko Kogut, Lion i Wolfy. Pomyślała: Pięknie. Więcej problemów. Robiła mnóstwo zdjęć bo nie wiedziął czy coś nie okaże się istotne. Nigdzie jednak nie mogła znaleść pudła z napisem "FNaF's". Znalazła natomias na biurku kilka zdjęć. Na jednym z nich były Animatroniki z dziećmi, a na kolejnym Freddy i Boonie tylko jacyś inni. Nie skapnęła się, że to Golden Freddy i Golden Boonie bo zdjęcie było czarno-białe. Zobaczyła na zegarek 1:30am zostało jej tylko 12 minut, a nie sprawdziła nawet połowy piwnicy. Powoli traciłą nadzieję, ale szukała dalej. Kiedy uklękła żeby sprawdzić dolne pułki usłyszałą kogoś za sobą. Wstała, zobaczyłą cień, był za duży jak na człowieka i kształt się nie zgadzał. Powoli się odwróciłą i zobaczyła... (CDN) ____________________________________________________________ Wyjażdzam na tydzień więc następna część dam tą niedziele albo następną. Może póżniej. Zobacze :). Ale obiecuję, że do 26.07 będzie. 'W KOMENTARZACH PODAWAJCIE SWOJE PRZECZUCIA CO ZA ANIMATRONIK STOI ZA MARIĄ I CO CHCE ZROBIĆ. ' thumb|left|207px|Plan parteru Family Freddy Featbear PizzaNastępna część: cz.10 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach